gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Grand Theft Auto V
Cambien que la pagina oficial esta inactiva, acabo de entrar y esta activa, solo que tiene el puro trailer http://www.rockstargames.com/V/ -- 00:32 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Ya que salio el trailer , deberian eliminar todos los rumores de las localizaciones. Esa es mi opinion. Maniloz 23:43 9 nov 2011 (UTC)Maniloz :El artículo incluye información sobre todo el historial de datos que surgieron sobre cómo sería el juego, así que hasta que no se publique dicho juego, o hasta que se tenga información más oficial al respecto (protagonista, características, fecha de salida) no se trasladará esta información de sitio. : 16:23 10 nov 2011 (UTC) hey no se si sea cierto pero va a salir el 06/11/12 y ya lo puedes comprar http://gameplanet.com/grand-theft-auto-v.html no se queden con todo el credito :Más que cierto, no está confirmado. Que algunos sitios web pongan ahora el juego para reservar no significa que haya datos certeros sobre el mismo, ya que Rockstar no ha confirmado nada. Esos anuncios son insignificantes a día de hoy. : 19:09 3 ene 2012 (UTC) DEBEN DEJAR QUE LOS USUARIOS REGISTRADOS TAMBIEN PUEDAN EDITAR, MENOS LOS NO REGISTRADOS. Atte Matitoe 17:32 23 ene 2012 (UTC) No, para evitar las especulaciones contradictorias, mejor dejar que solo lo editen los administradores. -- 18:20 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Comprendo. Atte Matitoe 20:20 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Lanzamiento Rockstar confirmó que el juego saldrá en la primavera de 2013 para X360 y PS3. Deberían quitar los "posiblemente" del artículo, ya que es oficial :D. ¿por que no se edita la fecha de lanzamiento? sigue diciendo que sale en peimavera, pero no lo puedo editar ¿alguen puede editar ese error? ademas ahora se estima que generará unos 180 millones de dolares espero respuestas, dese ya muchas gracias Consolas Oigan, no se si sea cierto pero (supuestamente) las consolas en las que va a salir el GTA V son: Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 y PC Luis (discusión) 16:23 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Si entras a la página de Rockstar Games dice claramente: Coming 9.17.2013 for Xbox 360® and PlayStation®3. Entonces, por ahora pondremos solo esas consolas, al menos hasta que Rockstar confirme que habrá otras consolas. -- 16:49 22 feb 2013 (UTC) Separación de información Ya he separado y cerrado la información sobre los rumores previos a la salida del juego. Están en el artículo polémica sobre Grand Theft Auto V. Ahí irán todos los rumores (no oficiales) que surgieron previos a la información oficial que Rockstar publicó, para finalmente resumir la misma y concluir dichos rumores. Por otro lado, en este artículo basta con poner sólo la información oficial de su producción, ya que para ello está el otro artículo. 16:10 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Screenshots El screenshot del Maze Bank Tower se encuentra repetido. Supriman uno de los dos que se encuentran. Más atentos la próxima. -- 13:58 19 jul 2013 (UTC) 5 Generación? Por qué el GTA V está catalogado como 5 Generación? Es del mismo Motor gráfico, consolas e inclusos características que el GTA IV y sus expansiones. Ademas ya se puede sacar toda la información del juego y debería ser desbloqueado para poder ser editado por usuarios no-Administradores 19:12 25 oct 2013 (UTC) :¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! (solo te vi una vez en DBW) No tiene las mismas caracteristicas y motor grafico. : 19:17 25 oct 2013 (UTC) ::Si tiene el mismo Motor pero ya me fije que era por el numero... Me tuve que ausentar por mi trabajo, incluso tengo que actualizar mi Perfil....... PD: Que era DBW? 19:37 25 oct 2013 (UTC) ::Ya lo hemos discutido aquí. -- 19:28 25 oct 2013 (UTC) ::Bueno, eso lo explica... Nunca creí que la generación seria por el Numero del juego (Eso de GTA I y II me parecía extraño) 19:37 25 oct 2013 (UTC) :::¡Anda! Hace tiempo que no te veo, JPZV. Pero no viene al tema. Las generaciones se determinan por el número. Una nueva generación comienza cuando se utiliza el número sucesor del primer juego de esa generación. El artículo se encuentra semi protegido. Es extraño que no lo puedas editar. :::Y Spo, sí utilizan el mismo motor gráfico. -- 19:31 25 oct 2013 (UTC) ::::No sabia que iba a ser tan recordado hehe... Si... ya me enteré que era por el numero, igual gracias... 19:37 25 oct 2013 (UTC) Quizas a lo que ustedes se refieren es que GTA V pertenece al cuarto (o tercer) universo, pues eso es obvio, como algunos personajes de GTA IV aparecen en el GTA V esta demostrado que GTA V pertenece al 4to (o 3er) universo. *PD:No se si es cuarto o tercer universo. -- 20:23 25 oct 2013 (UTC) :Mmmm, no. Estamos debatiendo respecto a las generaciones. -- 20:30 25 oct 2013 (UTC) TBA? No estoy en contra del usuario PauliAndRodi pero creo que es incorrecto poner "TBA" (To be announced) en la casilla "Siguiente", ya que "To be announced" se usa más cuando se sabe que va a haber un nuevo episodio, pero nosotros no sabemos si RockStar va a lanzar o no un GTA-VI o como se vaya a llamar el próximo juego. Es mejor poner "Ninguno" en dicha casilla para evitar problemas (ademas, siempre hemos usado esa palabra en otras ocasiones). NOTA: No he revertido los cambios para evitar conflictos. 00:45 4 dic 2013 (UTC) Protejan el articulo Creo que ya es el momento de portejerlo, por que hubo varios usuarios que agregaron cosas falsas o sin sentido y para evitarlo, hay que protegerlo como a los demas juegos de la saga. --GuidoM1995 (discusión) 18:57 17 mar 2014 (UTC) Más Curiosidades Quería comentarles que en la página de IMDb hay muchísima información interesantísima que se debería poner sobre GTA v, cosas genialesy hasta útiles, y son muchísimas! Acá les dejo los links, de verdad son muy intresantes: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103188/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2103188/trivia?tab=gf&ref_=tt_trv_gf Luga14 05:59 2 feb 2015 (UTC)Luga14Luga14 05:59 2 feb 2015 (UTC)